


For his Lady

by mongoosling



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, babies Lelouch & Nunnally, the aries villa, this fandom needs more jeremiah content, young!Jeremiah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mongoosling/pseuds/mongoosling
Summary: A young Jeremiah Gottwald is assigned to guard one of his military heroes, Lady Marianne, 98th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire. The start of his military career and what seems like the most exciting moment of his life paves the way towards one of his greatest failures.AKA the story of the loyal orange and how it feels to love someone who is cunning, manipulative, and really good at hiding it.
Relationships: (mostly one sided), Marianne vi Britannia & Jeremiah Gottwald, Marianne vi Britannia/Jeremiah Gottwald
Comments: 28
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen a fic about this particular relationship before... plz correct me if I'm wrong. Anyway, I hope I'm not the only Jeremiah simp lurking in the archive. This is the story about his loyalty and love for Marianne and her children. (I intend to add more Lelouch and Nunnally in the next segment).

The first time he laid eyes on her, Jeremiah knew she was his and he would do anything for her. 

He’d followed her closely in the news before then. Tracking her brilliant strategies on the battlefield, and then her tactful efforts in diplomacy, it served as a pleasurable lesson. She was a newcomer, she was unique, she was unlike any of the other ladies of the royal court because she was also a knight.

For these same reasons, there were whispers that she was somehow undeserving to be an empress. That she was unfit and would somehow bring shame to the empire.

Those who implied such things were wrong.

Jeremiah knew it to be fact. That was why the recently graduated soldier felt utter joy when he was assigned to serve under her as a royal guard at the Aries Villa. He could not believe his good fortune, and double (then triple) checked that there had been no error before bragging about his assignment to the other recent grads. 

“See boys,” he’d hummed smugly. “That’s the reward of hard work and undeniable military instincts.”

“More like the power of nepotism,” someone had remarked as Jeremiah went striding away, but just loud enough for him to hear it.

He frowned, brows knitting together. Such petty opinions hardly mattered. Just like in the case of Lady Marianne’s naysayers, they were jealous, stupid. Most importantly, they were wrong.

…..

The first time he met her it was in the company of the royal guard. His first day on his new assignment. 

“Don’t any of you, rookies dare say anything in her presence,” commanded the superior officer. It was finally the moment he’d been looking forward to all month. The day he would swear his undying allegiance to the newest Britannian empress as her humble royal guard. 

“You will present yourselves to the empress and her children as a unit. Got that?”

Jeremiah understood. Now, was not a moment for individuality. It was about their duty. To protect the royal family no matter what, even at the cost of his own life. They were not individuals anymore. They were supporting beams of the undying Britanian empire. And the empire was only as strong as its weakest link.

“Yes, sir!” He’d said in unison with the other guards, a commanding chorus. Jeremiah bit back a proud smile.

“Good. Formation!”

The rookies all lined up. Behind the commander, Jeremiah had the honor of standing first in order despite being the youngest recruit. It was for his exceptional scores on tests and drills that he’d earned the position, though he was certain others would question this legitimacy in the same way they had questioned his assignment. 

He held his head high, nonetheless. Their foolishness would not cloud the pride he felt as they began to march in synchrony into the reception hall.

His eyes zoned immediately onto the empress sitting beside a massive, but notably empty throne that had to belong to the emperor himself. On a slightly less impressive throne sat the Lady herself, and she appeared even more sparkling in person. Long dark hair, a soft smile, and bright eyes that lingered momentarily on every single guard filtering through the grand doors.

On her right, stood two young children, a boy, and a girl. Her son and daughter, the royal prince and princess of the Britannian empire. It was doubtful that either of them would ever have to take over to rule as the line of siblings preceding them was sizable. The fact did not dampen Jeremiah’s excitement. 

These were her children. It was more than he could ever dream of. 

“Your Highness, 98th empress of the Holy Britannian Empire, Former Knight of Six, Lady Marianne,” the commander addressed the empress once they were all lined up before her in a row. “I present to you your newly assigned royal guard! They have all been handpicked for this duty, trained in the finest academies, groomed for the court.”

On their cue, the line of soldiers bent down to kneel before her. Jeremiah leading the wave of kneeling men. His heart rate jumped with the motion, it was steadily increasing the longer he remained in her presence. The roar of blood was so loud in his ears, he nearly missed the approach of soft footsteps and the pair of sensible heels that appeared in his line of vision.

“Rise, soldier,” the voice that commanded him was gentle.

Looking up with dawning realization, Jeremiah barely contained a gasp. It was the Lady herself, standing before him. She was smiling, and her eyes were twinkling with mischief. This was not part of the protocol. He hadn’t thought he would stand so close to her on the first day. Possibly ever, if they did their job right.

Slowly, Jeremiah did as he was told, willing his legs not to shake in this painfully symbolic moment. At his full height, he was taller than her by several inches, and somehow it felt like an insult to her very being, looking over her in such a way. Even in this context.

“What’s your name, sir?” she addressed him once more, and he felt the heat rising in his cheeks though he maintained his sincere expression.

“Jeremiah Gottwald, Your Excellency.”

“Ah,” she said with a pleased smile. “Another Gottwald joins our ranks. I’ve had the pleasure of serving under your father. Back when I was around your age. He’s a brilliant officer.”

If it were possible to drown in his own pleasure, it might have happened at that moment as the Lady Marianne acknowledged the existence of his family and his father’s military history.

“Yes, I know,” Jeremiah replied. “And now it is my honor to serve as your guard, My Lady.”

The empress’ smile curled slightly, then she nodded. It seemed like she might move onward when an irresistible urge exploded from deep within Jeremiah.

“You have my life, My Lady!” the words broke from his lips with a forcefulness that almost hurt.

She paused, fixing her stare back to his face, and something unreadable glinted behind those captivating violet eyes.

“I cherish it, Sir Gottwald.”

With one last lingering look, she stepped further down the line, addressing the next man down.

Jeremiah kneeled once again, his heart racing, and his chest full with a thick excitement that disrupted his usually even breathing. In his periphery, he could see the bright color of the lady’s skirt where she stood merely a few feet away.

That was the moment that his fate was sealed. That was the moment Jeremiah Gottwald gave himself over completely to the cause of Marianne.


	2. Chapter 2

Time at the Aries Villa flowed in a consistent stream. The days drifted from one to the other, then to weeks, and before he knew it an entire month had slipped by before his eyes. 

The atmosphere at the villa was quiet. Despite the grand architecture, and the presence of so much royalty, the silence in the isolated hallways was often overbearing. 

Jeremiah’s job mostly consisted of manning a post, where fortunately nothing ever happened. Despite the fact that his hands often itched for a conflict, or that his legs would grow sore from standing still for hours, he reminded himself that this desolate quiet was for the best. 

There was peace in this looming building, and it was his duty to maintain that.

The guards were cycled in an organized fashion so that those who were not on duty, were occupied with thorough training so that they did not become complacent in the peaceful environment of the Villa. 

In truth, Jeremiah was thankful for the opportunity to move, to brush up on his skills, and to fight even if it was in mock scenarios against the other guards. It was a chance for the royal guard to bond with each other, a moment to discover their chemistry in battle.

And from Jeremiah’s perspective, it was an opportunity to assess the other men, balance their strengths and weaknesses, and analyze how they measured up to his own skills. As he’d previously noticed, at 20 Jeremiah was one of the youngest members of the brigade. He was certain that some of the other guards had taken that to mean that he was the least skilled.

That was simply not the case. Jeremiah had been eager to prove it.

As they sparred with each other, he held back only to the degree so as not to maim any of his comrades and to put them out of service for an extended period of time. He thought some of the guard members lacked the seriousness that was demanded from this position. It was a mark of their ill fit for the role.

“I’m so tired of this assignment,” he’d overheard one of the men say at the wrap of a training session. “I didn’t realize the Aries Villa would be so boring... She’s not even a legitimate empress.” 

When Jeremiah turned, assessing the speaker, he realized it was one of the men that had started at the same time as him.

“Then you should be removed from this assignment immediately, and punished for your ignorance,” Jeremiah invited himself into the conversation, approaching the insolent man with an expression of transparent disgust.

“Who do you think you are, taking that tone with me?” the other guard snarked back.

At this point, they’d caught the attention of some of the surrounding members, and the tension in the air bubbled. 

“Your superior in both manners and skill.”

Jeremiah did not waste any more time. He swung his fist in a perfectly timed punch, landing a firm blow to the man’s face. The crunch of the other man’s nose was audible, followed by an uproar of indecipherable calls from the surrounding men.

The turbulence in the arena climaxed as rage overtook him. The two young guards sprang at each other, exchanging vicious blows. It took four other men to pull them apart, three of whom were needed to restrain the full-fledged affront of Jeremiah Gottwald, fighting for the honor of the Lady Marianne.

When the commander intervened, unearthing all the facts of the situation, Jeremiah was assigned an extra week of night duty as a punishment for aggravated assault on a fellow soldier. However, the other man was removed from the roster completely, and Jeremiah never saw him again. 

….

On some days he was commanded to patrol the courtyard. 

These days were better, as Lady Marianne’s children could often be found playing there. The princess Nunnally often enjoyed tea parties with her handmaiden and several of her most favored toys. The prince Lelouch accompanied her on occasion, the precocious boy was often very sincere in his demeanor, but a certain softness took him in these moments spent with his sister.

Jeremiah had already stood watch long enough to notice this slight change. He found that watching the children fanned a certain fondness for them that exceeded duty. On one such day, he’d grown so engrossed in the tender scene, the prince filling a saucer for his younger sister like a poised gentleman, he hadn’t noticed the approach of company. 

“He’ll make quite the little diplomat someday.”

Jeremiah started, not entirely sure how anyone had gotten the jump on him on such a quiet day, and his shame doubled when he realized just who had sided up to him.

“Your Excellency!” Jeremiah was quick to straighten his posture into a more formal position, bowing slightly in greeting.

Lady Marianne chuckled softly, “Please, at ease, soldier. You just had such a pleasant look on your face watching them, it warmed me.”

“Yes-- Of course, My lady--” Jeremiah spoke with less certainty. Not only had she snuck up on him, but she had been watching him as well? It was embarrassing that he hadn’t noticed sooner, and worse, evidence of his lapsed attention.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, stealth happened to be one of my military specialties. It would take great skill for someone to notice me when I don’t wish them to,” her expression was kind, for reasons that Jeremiah couldn’t fathom. 

“Sincerely, Sir Gottwald, relax.”

It was a tough predicament, attempting to follow her command while his own brain raced with self-induced despair at his lacking as a guard. Marianne paid his awkwardness no mind, continuing to speak as the young guard battled with himself.

“My mother once told me that children have a way of breaking your heart in a way that no lover can.”

He watched her wordlessly, finally focusing on the resonating words.

The lady continued her musing. “I worry for him, you know. He has lots of trouble doing what he’s told. It’s unbecoming of the royal court.”

Her eyes remained fixed on her children, while Jeremiah stared at her. He urged his mind to rebuttal with something, anything coherent. 

“I can tell he is intelligent, My Lady. Yet caring,” Jeremiah finally said, “He reminds me very much of you.”

As the words escaped him he balked at his own forwardness. It was an inappropriate remark, out of place for any guard to speak so freely, especially a new recruit. But Marianne was chuckling, and there was no obvious offense in her demeanor. He was surprised yet again, reveling in the pleasant sound.

“That is exactly why I worry, Sir Gottwald,” she turned to him, catching his eyes. “I was quite the rebellious child. It makes me wonder if that is what my mother meant.”

“Forgive me for disagreeing, My Lady, but I believe your accomplishments speak to the fact that her fears were unfounded.” 

Again, despicable presumption on his part to say anything of the like, but Jeremiah simply could not help himself. It was as if an unruly demon had possessed him, compelling him to speak his mind. Still, he found himself surprised when the empress did not immediately reply. Her attention had turned back to her children, and they stood in silence as the consequences of his thoughtlessness brewed.

He was just about to offer an apology for his disrespect when Marianne’s voice cut off his train of thought.

“The children and I are to meet the emperor at the Hesperides Gardens tomorrow afternoon. It’s to be a private event, but we still require a guard to accompany us. It would please me if you took the duty upon yourself.”

Jeremiah gaped momentarily. It was not the punishment he’d been anticipating. 

“Yes, My Lady!” 

“Very good, Sir Gottwald. We shall meet you then.”

With little pause, Lady Marianne departed. She strode past him towards the Villa’s entrance. It was only later in his quarters that evening that it dawned on Jeremiah that tomorrow marked the 25th day of October, and Lady Nunnlly’s sixth birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Breaths heavily into the mic* Did you guys like that?


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning he awoke with a nearly suffocating excitement. He was looking forward to the evening's culmination and the privilege of accompanying the royal family in their celebratory event. 

He observed himself briefly in the mirror in the guard’s shared bathroom to ensure that he was in a presentable condition. Uniform pressed and tucked, hair immaculately combed and styled, his chin closely shaved. If it weren’t for the fading bruise just under his eye, a consequence of the incident in the training arena, his appearance could have been described as perfect.

It would not be his first time in the emperor’s presence. Charles Vi Britannia frequented the villa on several occasions since the commencement of Jeremiah's position. Although the young guard had not had any direct interaction with the commanding figure, he had glimpsed him in passing, stalking through the halls with some unknown purpose. Several of those times Jeremiah noticed a young companion with long blonde hair at his side. The mysterious youth’s eyes would land with a sharp coldness upon the curious guard, chasing away his probing stare.

That was about the extent of his exposure. He was simultaneously nervous and thrilled for the opportunity to get a little closer to the empire’s tremendous leader. Not to mention that Lady Marianne had requested his presence specifically. Out of all of the guards at the Villa she had chosen him. 

He was beyond elated.

However, when Lady Marianne and the children emerged from the villa to meet him at their personal car, he immediately noticed that the emperor was nowhere near. As the children slid into the backseat, Jeremiah took the liberty to step towards the lady. 

“Will His Excellency be meeting you at the gardens?”

“No, Sir Gottwald. Charles was called away on a matter of top priority, and will not be joining us today,” she explained evenly. Jeremiah’s brows furrowed in concern, but the empress beat him to the punch. “The children are eager to get moving now, let's not dally any longer.”

At that, the lady lowered herself into the seat beside her children, and Jeremiah courteously closed the door in her stead. 

Following the empress’s command to move things along, he took his seat in his own vehicle, and the chain of cars took off. 

….

“I’ll catch you, Lelouch!” the princess Nunnally exclaimed joyfully as the prince engaged her in a game of tag. Although the prince was not the most athletic child, it did not take much effort for him to remain a few paces ahead of his sister, before inevitably slowing down and allowing her the victory.

The young girl exclaimed with ecstatic giggles, seeming more than thrilled with the events of her birthday despite the notable absence of her father.

The gardens themselves were beautiful. It was a location that many esteemed lords and ladies visited with their children. This particular area had been sectioned off so as not to disturb the royal family. 

He had insisted that a few more members of the guard patrol the perimeter just for an extra measure of security. However, besides the empress and her children, he was the only other person within proximity.

Jeremiah stood alert a few paces behind where Lady Marianne sat. She was perched neatly atop a blanket that was laced in a delicate rose trim. Her eyes were fixed on the prince and princess though her expression was impassive.

Looking at her in the soft light of the gardens she was as fair as ever. Graceful and warm, like the autumn flowers that surrounded them. It was hard to imagine her in the context of war, where things were very much the opposite. More than that, as a knight of the round, she had earned the rank that only the most talented and often most ruthless members of the Britannian military achieved. 

“Step closer, sir Gottwald,” he was snapped out of his thoughts by the Lady’s sudden command.

Jeremiah did as was told, walking up to the empress.

“Is something the matter, Your Excellency?”

The mystifying woman fixed her gaze on his face. Her lips pulled into a soft smile.

“Kneel before me,” she said gently. 

Jeremiah did as he was told without pause.

He kneeled as he’d been taught to in the academy. His weapon laid down perpendicular to his body, perched on one knee, posture rigid, head bent downward in submission to the empire that the royals represented. With his eyes averted, all he could do was stare at the ground. 

The grass beneath his knee was cool and damp. 

And for a moment, absolutely nothing happened. He could still hear Princess Nunnally’s cheerful laughter, the prince’s pleas for his sister to slow down, the chirping of nearby birds, but nothing from Lady Marianne. 

He was beginning to wonder, just what in the world was going on when the woman on the blanket shifted. He was surprised by the touch of a cool hand on the skin of his cheekbone, just under his eye. Right next to the bruise.

“What caused this?” she asked.

Jeremiah craned his neck to see that she had floated closer, braced on the edge of her blanket, kneeling across from him, and closer than she’d ever been before. His mouth and throat went completely dry, the skin beneath her fingers flaming. For an instant, all words escaped him and all he could do was stare like a wide-eyed fool.

“Just an incident in training,” he finally squeezed out in a voice that was rougher than usual. 

“An incident?”

“It’s behind me now, Your Excellency. Nothing worth worrying about.”

“I know about what happened, sir Gottwald. I ask your commander to report such incidents to me,” and her thumb brushed gently along the bruise. He just barely repressed a shiver.

“I--” He wasn’t sure what the appropriate thing to say was, “I’m concerned by the priorities of some of the other guard members, my lady.”

“Yes, so I heard,” she said. “Your intentions may be honorable, Jeremiah, but it is not your place to dish out retribution to the members of my guard.”

She’d called him by his first name, dropping formalities, and his idiotic mind fixated on the unclear implications of that statement for some ridiculous reason. He was having trouble making sense of the circumstances. Besides, had she just recently been told about the event, or had she already known when they talked in the courtyard the day before. She hadn’t given any indication either way and if she had, then why wait to bring it up now?

Jeremiah spoke despite his spiraling thoughts, “Yes, your highness. It was brash of me and inappropriate.”

“It was,” Lady Marianne agreed.

“I accept any punishment you deem fit.”

Another pause. Her hand remained on his face, cupping the side of it slightly, and his heart raced in anticipation. He dared not consider the alternative in which she removed him from the guard, as a reckless, overeager pup who was too emotional to act on her security detail.

“I won’t be punishing you for your loyalty. It’s not a characteristic that is easily encountered these days.”

As she replied, the weight of his crime dissipated, and Jeremiah couldn’t help but raise his gaze to hers once again. His eyes ravaged her expression hungrily, absorbing every inch of her countenance. Again, it was frustratingly inscrutable, her eyes alive with some unrecognizable energy, revealing nothing.

“Your compassion means so much to me, my lady,” he breathed.

“Of course, sir Gottwald,” they stared at each other for a beat longer before the empress settled back into her original position, returning her attention to the children. “You may resume your post.”

The moment had ended. Jeremiah was still wrapping his mind around the events, still kneeling. Slowly, he rose to his feet again, finding a strange dizziness in his head.

“Yes, my Lady,” he said at last.

….

The following nights, cool fingers and ethereal violet eyes plagued him. 

In his dreams those hands would pull him, grabbing him under the chin to lead him further, closer. The eyes would glint with an unspoken secret, just for him to know. He would feel those hands and fingers stroke down every inch of his body and consume him with a need he had never encountered before. 

Then he would wake with the unfortunate realization that it was just another dream, and that secret was not for him to ever know.

Awaking with the breaking dawn, a cold sweat coating his body, Jeremiah sat up in his bed for a moment. He leaned his head against his propped knees, closing his eyes and swallowing down the guilt that accompanied his hungry thoughts. 

He did his best to chase away the dreams and the forbidden desire it inspired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Lady Marianne totally domming Jeremiah. Makes him feel funny. (and me too)


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremiah found himself existing simply for the moments in which he could be in the empress' presence. The time in between flowed accordingly. 

Minutes would drag as he stood by his post, peering around corners at every scuffling sound, heartbeat spiking with the possibility that he may see her face rounding the bend. Often, it was just another guard coming to relieve him of his duty and take his place. Occasionally, it would be some other noble strolling through the villa, going about their day. 

Sometimes, however, it was Marianne. In those moments time seemed to accelerate to an untrackable speed.

She would move gracefully through the hallways with a notable purpose locked into her stride. She demonstrated a diverse array of dresses and the highest fashions of Britannia. The woman was gorgeous and relevant of course, as was befitting of the wife of one of the most powerful men in the world. Jeremiah couldn’t help but be enamored with her. 

Sometimes, she was in the company of others, and she would walk silently past him with twinkling eyes, apparently absorbed in the conversations of her companions. Other times, she was alone, her glinting eyes landing on the young guard briefly, who was helpless against her penetrating stares. 

But no matter the context, as she passed, his eyes would fall to her lips where he knew a gift awaited him. The lady’s smile. A slowly curving line, just enough for Jeremiah to catch as she passed. He couldn’t help but think that those smiles were meant for him, despite the presumption behind the idea.

Without fail, he would find it there. A teasing smile, egging him on. 

He craved them with a tormenting need. Always waiting, searching for her just around the hallway bend. 

….

It was in this manner that the time passed, surprisingly quickly, and before he knew it new years eve was just around the corner.

The 31st was a particularly chilly night in the Aries Villa, as the year's final snowfall stirred beyond the walls, coating the outside in a rich blanket of white. However, inside a large reception hall, the air was alive with the yellow light of chandeliers, and the murmur of a small gathering. The atmosphere was warm and radiant. 

Jeremiah stood in the outskirts of the spacious room, standing guard and watching over some of the highest members of the royal court who had gathered in a modest commemoration of the passing year.

The young guard’s eyes were glued to the dancefloor where he bore witness to a rare public display of affection shared between the emperor and his latest and most controversial wife. The instrumental music that played was slow and ritualistic, however, the orchestral harmonies echoing the leading melody coiled hauntingly through the vaulting space. 

As the royals moved in time with the music, Jeremiah found that he could not look away.

Charles Vi Britannia was a monumental man, both in stature and demeanor. Lady Marianne, a presence of her own, was not lost in his girth. Instead, she sparkled in her evening gown, her back, bare but for her husband’s large hand pressed against it, leading her through the dance floor. 

Her eyes were closed, in pleasure it seemed. Jeremiah’s heart ached.

It was a beautiful moment, and the others who were present starred in open awe. He willed himself to feel the pride that once came so easily to him. These were the leaders of the greatest nation in the world, and he had the honor to watch over them and ensure their safety. 

This time he couldn’t muster it, and Jeremiah berated himself for his foolishness.

Nonetheless, as the clock chimed midnight, and the hall erupted in applause, Jeremiah felt a pesky dread within him. Even some of the guards had loosened their rigid posture, nodding to each other in congratulations, he could not reciprocate their energy. 

“Happy new year, Gottwald,” Said another guard amiably, walking up to him to liberate him of his watch for the night.

“Save it,” he snapped back in a misdirected harshness. “We still have a job to do.”

“I was just--” The other guard began, but apparently thought better of continuing. Instead, the man simply shook his head. “Whatever, get out of here, your watch is done.”

Without another word, Jeremiah strode away, not daring to look back at the reception hall despite the burning sensation in his back. As if someone were watching him leave.

….

Jeremiah hadn’t been able to sleep. Instead, he stared wide-eyed at the ceiling attempting to ignore his own intrusive thoughts on matters he had no right to fixate on. There was no relief from the influx of thought as he stirred restlessly in bed. In a final effort to distract himself, Jeremiah pushed away the covers of his bed, dressed, then headed out of the guard quarters in search of an exit. 

If sleep would not abide by him, then perhaps the fresh air and cold of winter would quiet his mind.

He walked in the opposite direction of the reception hall in case the festivities continued into the late night. On the other half of the Villa the corridors were far darker, and colder for their emptiness. Only the night guard remained, spread thinner throughout the labyrinthine manner as many of them had been stationed to watch the party.

He’d nearly found his way to the nearest courtyard when the sound of hushed voices caught his attention. 

A guard through and through, Jeremiah walked carefully, tracking the sound to try and decipher what was going on. It was his duty to ensure there was no danger looming in the farthest corners of the manor. 

“She is leading you from our plans,” spoke a quiet voice, a strangely young sounding voice. As if a child were speaking but with the full severity of a matured adult. 

“I’m growing tired of this conversation.”

The second voice was unmistakable, he’d heard it hundreds of times, it was his ultimate commander, and the emperor of Britannia. Jeremiah considered that perhaps that was enough evidence for him to carry on with his initial plans, but something glued his feet to the ground. He remained, tensed and listening in the shadows, spying on Charles Vi Britannia. As if his priorities hadn’t been warped enough.

“You’ve been confiding secrets to her, Charles. Marianne is willful. Further, it is clear that she cares more for her own agenda than our plans. She’s pulling you astray.”

Marianne? Jeremiah’s heartbeat picked up.

“She is my wife. And I know what I’m doing.”

“She is a threat. We agreed from the beginning that threats, no matter how small, should be neutralized.”

“Enough. I shall hear no more of this.” 

Jeremiah balked at the ferocity of the command. It was the close of the conversation, and he could hear steps approaching his place of concealment. Quickly, and as quietly as possible, the sneaking guard strode back where he came, ensuring that he was not discovered. 

Distanced from the incriminating scene Jeremiah froze, catching his breath, and attempting to decipher the implications behind the conversation, a sinking feeling expanding through his stomach. The awful conclusion settled, and Jeremiah brought a shaking hand to his mouth in an attempt to repress his heavy breathing.

Lady Marianne’s life could be in danger.

….

The very next morning he received an urgent correspondence from his sister, and as always it couldn’t have been more horribly timed.

_Dear Brother,_

_Consider this plea from your desperate sister, stressing the imperative for your immediate return home. Father has something important to discuss with the family, but he refuses to speak until we are all present. Obviously, you are the only one we are waiting on._

_Of course, I understand your oath to our great country as well as the royal family you have the privilege to serve but do not forget about your duties to this family. The Gottwald name has existed for many centuries before you ever enlisted in the military, and I shall **not** allow your selfish ambition to besmirch our honorable lineage. Surely, the other guards will manage without you for a few days. Hurry home!_

_Love,  
Lilycia Gottwald_

A quick phone call home confirmed the message contained in his sister's words. Bewildered and frustrated, Jeremiah found there was nothing left for him to do. Despite the craving need to remain by Lady Marianne’s side, especially following the events of the previous night, his family demanded his attention, remaining quite high in the order of his priorities.

Asking for leave was not difficult, he’d saved up quite a few days at this point. It almost seemed as if the commander was eager to see him go. Jeremiah hesitated, looming in the man’s office.

“I have a hunch…” he began.

“Yes?” the commander signed an exasperated breath. 

Furry brewed in Jeremiah’s gut, but he clamped down on it. After all, he was in the presence of a superior officer. 

“I fear for the empress. I believe it may be wise to strengthen security.”

“And what makes you say that, Gottwald?” the commander asked.

Jeremiah grimaced, “It’s just a….”

“Hunch?” the commander deadpanned. “Going to need a little more than that, soldier.”

Jeremiah stared at the man momentarily. Unsure of what to say without compromising the emperor himself.

“Very well, sir.” 

At that Jeremiah took his leave, taking a suitcase and a car, heading home for the weekend, to deal with whatever drama lay in store for him there.

“Enjoy your break, Gottwald,” the commander had said in his wake, “Seriously.”

Jeremiah wasn’t sure it would be possible to do so. Not when he would be away from the lady Marianne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL none of Jeremiah's co-workers like him... I WONDER WHY?
> 
> I swear this fic just keeps getting longer and longer. It was only supposed to 3 chapters long.. But it really won't be going on for much longer. There is only so much left to include. 
> 
> Anyway, like always I hope you enjoyed it, and reviews are appreciated/motivation *Smooches you readers*


	5. Chapter 5

“Father’s retiring.”

“What?” Jeremiah snapped, frowning at his younger sister.

Lilycia Gottwald was a commanding young woman. She was three years his younger and already quite impressive in the way that she presented herself, always dominant and always right. In looks, the two were rather similar, both with long slender features, with the same golden eyes. They also shared a familial ambition, however where Jeremiah’s thoughts lay occupied with militaristic strength, Lilycia remained taken with the internal affairs and the family image.

It was why these words felt particularly biting on her tongue.

“Why else do you think he called you home?” she raised an eyebrow, looking him over with distaste. 

“You’re as callous as always, Lilycia. Did you demand my presence here simply to spread your vicious rumors?”

“I already told you, father commanded it. Though if you don’t want to hear it from me, I’m sure you’ll find out soon enough otherwise.”

Jeremiah sighed, exhausted from the journey, and by his sister's demeanor. Further, the thought of Marianne’s potential dangers remained a present nagging at the back of his mind. He’d felt no real peace since the night of new years eve.

“You may not understand this, having yet to leave home, but my role at the Aries Villa happens to be crucial, especially now,” he said to her. “I won’t be able to stay for long.”

“Of course not,” she returned blandly. Despite their constant disagreements Lilycia happened to know him better than anyone, and at times predicted his actions even before he himself came to the conclusion. It was quite irritating. “We won’t need you for long. Just let father make his announcement, and make the proper arrangements. We’re having a reception tomorrow evening. Just stick around till then.”

“Fine,” he relented.

“So,” a smirk had appeared at Lilycia’s lips. It was never a good sign. “What are they like?”

She was referring to the royal family of course. Many girls her age took interest in such things, although Jeremiah suspected the motives for his sister’s question were not orthodox.

Nonetheless, Jeremiah humored her, “It is mostly the empress I interact with.”

“Oh, Marianne?” it almost sounded like boredom in her voice. “How droll, she’s not even a real royal.”

“Bite your tongue, Lilcya!” Fury arose in Jeremiah like a hot triggered bomb. His voice emerged a sharp bark, “She is the most magnificent person I’ve had the honor of serving. Passionate, charming not to mention the best tactical commander I’ve ever encountered. I won’t hear your insolence again.”

As he seethed he didn’t notice the fleeting surprise in Lilicya’s expression that quickly faded away to be immediately replaced by a soft expression of exasperation.

“Oh no, Jeremiah, tell me you didn’t.”

“What?” he snapped, frustration growing with this asinine conversation.

“Tell me you didn’t do something so foolish as to fall in love with your charge.”

All words turned to bricks on his tongue, catching on in his throat. Jeremiah’s face twisted in contempt and peeking resentment. 

“Of course not-- I am simply... humbled to be in the presence of such a worthy leader.”

Lilicya hummed, obviously not convinced.

“Then you’ll be humbled to know she’s been invited to Father’s reception,” the shine in the young girls eyes was simply devious.

“The empress will be visiting the estate?”

“But of course, she was one of father’s favorite subordinates.”

Jeremiah straightened at the realization that he would be reunited with the empress sooner than he’d anticipated. This was accompanied by conflicting feelings of relief and nervousness. If she were near him then he could ensure that nothing horrible would happen to her.

“Go clean up now, Jeremiah,” Lilcya resumed. “You’re filthy from the trip. Make yourself presentable. We’ll be expecting you for dinner in an hour.”

….

Inevitably, all that Lilycia had insisted had been confirmed.

His father invited him for a glass of brandy in the study after dinner and pronounced exactly what his sister had suggested but a few hours earlier. However, several details that Lilycia had withheld also surfaced. Including his father’s intentions for the household.

The patriarch’s retirement indicated that it was time for Jeremiah to step up to the plate, and take over as the face and leader of the Gottwald family. 

It was a duty he’d been preparing for most of his life. Jeremiah swallowed dryly.

A promotion in status indicated that he would not be lingering at the Aries Villa for much longer. It meant that he was outgrowing his rank as a royal guard.

….

Jeremiah had carried a pit in his stomach for most of the next day.

He’d shown his face only as much as was necessary to appease his family, trying especially hard to avoid Lilycia and her provocations. His thoughts remained conflicted between his climaxing ambitions and his duty to the fair lady Marianne.

It was true what he’d confessed to Lilycia. He’d not met a more worthy commander before. The woman far surpassed her reputation, proving to be both fair and with her wits about her. She was a refined knight, and a respectable leader of their great country, not to mention a caring mother. 

He would lay eyes on her tonight, and find himself back in the trance he’d lived in for the past few months.

As the guests of the reception arrived, Jeremiah descended from his room, dressed in one of the many suits he’d found still hanging in his wardrobe. He’d grown used to the guard uniform, though as he reflected on his own impeccable image in the mirror found that this garb suited him rather well. 

He’d re-kindled his individuality as a noble quickly, though making his rounds and enduring small talk with all the same faces that usually attend these functions was as monotonous as ever. As people complimented his latest military achievements and remarked on his honor, he quickly developed the understanding that barely anyone in attendance actually understood what his job entailed.

As he cycled through the crowd accepting congratulations and the like, he found his gaze searching for one face in particular, until finally, he found what he was looking for.

Lady Marianne was standing next to his father, discussing something with the older man. She looked spectacular as always though this evening she’d traded her expensive evening ball gowns for a formal uniform of the Britannian military. Many in attendance were wearing similar attire out of respect for the old man’s lengthy military career.

As the night progressed and Marianne moved across the room going about her evening, Jeremiah found himself trailing after her. In a subconscious effort to keep her in his sights, it turned into a rather frustrating game of cat and mouse, keeping track of her as she braided through the crowd. 

At long last, Jeremiah caught her making a line toward the veranda that due to the winter chill remained empty on this particular night. They were alone, and Jeremiah lingered by the exit observing her back quietly as she leaned against the monumental stone guard rail closing them in. Behind them, the muffled sounds of the party broke the silence.

“This evening is supposed to be about your family,” she spoke suddenly, there was humor in her tone. Lady Marianne had not turned around. “You are not my guard tonight, you can stand down.”

After a moment’s hesitation, Jeremiah relented, siding up beside her. He looked out onto the estate's sizable property, cast in moonlight and an icy slush.

“So, congratulations are in order,” Marianne said. She did not look away from the view.

“Yes,” Jeremiah admitted.

“Lord Jeremiah,” she tested his new title. The sound of his name was sweet on her lips. He couldn’t help it, braving a look at the empress to watch the way her mouth carved around his given name. “It suits you.”

“It’s the title I was born into.”

Unlike Lady Marianne, who’d fought her way into her position, through witts, charm, and unadulterated strength. Silence befell them again, as they stared out into the terrain, feeling the cold and the quiet with such contrast against the reception just beyond the walls.

“Certainly you won’t remain a simple guard for much longer,” Marianne stated. “You have a promising career ahead of you.”

Silence again.

“You look quite handsome out of uniform,” and the empress was suddenly smiling at him, and shock ran like an explosion through him as he stared at her, completely taken aback by this transition. 

“And you look very--” beautiful, he caught himself. “Honorable, it must have been gratifying to operate as a knight of the round.”

“It was quite the honor,” she smiled.

The tension was building in his nerves, and Jeremiah felt the weight of a confession building on his chest. His thoughts whirled, though he was almost used to the sensations Marianne inflicted on his being. He thought of the overheard whispers in the villa on the night of new years eve. He thought of the other guards, and his own frustrations, concerns, fears. 

He turned to her abruptly, and the lady met his gaze. That was when the dam broke. In an act of impulsive recklessness, the young guard grabbed the ethereal woman's hand clutching it between his gloved fingers.

“My Lady, I beseech you. Come away with me!”

A disbelieving chuckle burst from Marianne, but she didn’t pull her hand away.

“What?” Was it amusement in her voice?

Of course, he was a fool. A desperate fool, but it was too late to turn back now. He pressed on stubbornly, the fire shining clear in his eyes.

“You’re not safe at the Aries Villa, I can feel it in my heart. As of right now, my duty remains to protect you, even at the cost of my honor. Therefore, I beg you to consider. Come away with me. We can take the children, and go somewhere no one would ever think to look for you,” the passion gripped Jeremiah’s voice as he begged, and his hands tightened around the lady’s. They were cold but soft.

“Quiet now,” she insisted, voice maintaining its typical tenderness

“I mean it, My Lady,” he continued. “Something's building there, some kind of toxic conspiracy. I believe a-- a trap of some sort. Meant for you!”

“Jeremiah!” she exclaimed. 

“I can protect you!”

“You _cannot_ ,” she snapped suddenly forcefully.

At that, Jeremiah’s mouth closed shut, and he stared at her in devastation. In an instant, humiliation was threatening to overtake him completely. Silence again, as he stared at her, a doom building as if she’d told him the end was nigh. In many ways, he felt it was.

“I am sorry. Your loyalty resonates deep within me, Jeremiah,” she said, and a bizarre sheen pooled at the brim of his eyes. “But you speak of things you cannot understand.”

His heart convulsed.

“Have you forgotten that I am married to the Emperor of Britannia?”

“No, My Lady.”

“Or that there is a security detail working at the Aries Villa consisting of some of the most capable soldiers in the empire’s military?”

“Of course, my Lady, but there is danger--”

“Cease these senseless proclamations,” despite the grounding reality of her words, somehow her voice fell back into its softness. “I cannot run away with you, Jeremiah. Don’t ask something from me that I cannot give you.”

His mouth opened, but no words emerged, locked away. His face was hot and his heart pounded. He berated himself for his capriciousness. She was so close, so close, he could just lean forward and--

And suddenly, she pulled the hand clutched in his away. Instead, she cupped his face gently, just under his chin. Surely she was not getting any closer to him. She could not after all that had just been said. Her warm breath brushed against the chilled skin of his face. 

Jeremiah closed his eyes.

“It’s time, My Lord.”

That was it. Her presence disappeared. The warmth on his face that spread from underhand dissolved. The young disgruntled man veered around just in time to catch her disappearing back inside, rejoining the festivities, and sliding the door closed behind her. 

He remained in the cold for one resonating moment, panting. A curse escaped from his tight throat in a panicked whisper, and one clenched fist slammed against the stone banister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I keep adding chapters but I swear the next one will be the last one o.o
> 
> Also, writing the confrontation scene was really hard. I hope the characters stayed in character, I just wanted to include an emotional climax before wrapping up and this was what I came up with. I hope you guys liked it... Not much of this ride left.


	6. Chapter 6

In his dreams, she smiled. In his dreams, she held her body close to his. In his dreams, she had agreed to come away with him, and he had been able to protect her.

But that was in his dreams, and life had crueler intentions.

The day Lady Marianne was murdered, was the day that the entire security detail at the Aries Villa had been called off. And when the news made its way to Jeremiah, he collapsed where he stood, falling to his knees, and grief immediately overcame him.

She had been in danger. He’d known it to be true, and still, he’d been powerless to stop the events from unfolding.

You cannot. 

She’d insisted on it.

You cannot.

She’d been correct. He couldn’t protect her. He’d broken his promise, and she’d known all along that he would. She’d died on his watch, and he felt like the greatest failure in all of Britannia, undeserving of any second chances. 

His pain was unrestrained as tears fell. The sensation was worse than any physical blow he’d ever felt. It was as if he’d lost a piece of his own body. He would never feel whole again because she was gone. His oath was broken, crushing him along with it.

As nearly every news channel broadcasted the story, Jeremiah could not escape the sensation. Her face seemed to be on every corner. His failure was on display for the whole nation to see. 

“It will not be in vain,” he clenched through his teeth, kneeling in a dimly lit room in the Gottwald manor. The television illuminated darkness, her memory immortalized by a youthful portrait. The empress on the throne, her young children at her side.

“I will take vengeance,” he vowed through a shaking sob. Despite it all his voice was forceful, his fists were clenched. 

The young lord stood then, a looming presence radiating with furious passion. Now he had power, and now he would prevail. It was not enough to lay down one’s life for a cause, he realized that now. Jeremiah’s resolve had changed, and the tears dried in their tracks. 

Jeremiah Gottwald would _survive_ for her. He would live in order to distribute justice, to bring to misery those who had caused this calamity. He would _kill_ for her. Climb the ranks and inflict bloodthirsty retribution.

This time he would do what was necessary to ensure a proper vengeance for his lady. This time he would prevail, and there was no force in the universe that was strong enough to stop him. He would do what it took. Lady Marianne would not be forgotten, and neither would her most loyal subject. 

The world would weep for its grotesque blunder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end.
> 
> And here you have it a short and cheerful conclusion. This is why Jeremiah seemingly can't die in the anime XD his spite is even more powerful than Geass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way to the end of this chapter, did you enjoy it? Let me know :D


End file.
